


The Girl from the Train

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: {Yuuka first met the girl on her way home from work. The girl got onto the train one stop later than Yuuka. Her face was very pretty, a bit elegant, even, and her hair was very short and dyed in a light brown. Over her ears, she was wearing light blue headphones, and her fingers were tapping against her leg slightly in the rhythm of the song she was listening to.}From the first moment on, Yuuka had felt intrigued with the girl she'd met on the train; but she had never expected to meet the girl in the cabaret club her friends took her to.





	The Girl from the Train

Yuuka first met the girl on her way home from work. She had just graduated university and was now working at her father’s company, and because she sometimes felt like being independent from him, she occasionally took the train home instead of calling their family's chauffeur.

The girl got onto the train one stop later than Yuuka. Her face was very pretty, a bit elegant, even, and her hair was very short and dyed in a light brown. Over her ears, she was wearing light blue headphones, and her fingers were tapping against her leg slightly in the rhythm of the song she was listening to. She sat down on the free seat next to Yuuka, but didn't react when the young woman gave her a slight smile.

Yuuka had to get off the train before the girl left, so she didn't get to see where the girl was headed, but much to her own surprise, she saw the girl again in the next morning.

This time, she noticed that the girl was wearing a school uniform. The girl gave Yuuka a slight nod as if to greet her, but again, they didn't talk. The girl got off the train one stop before Yuuka did, and the young woman unconsciously kept an eye on her from the train’s window until she couldn't see the girl anymore.

A few days passed like that; Yuuka started taking the train more often, and after three days, she had to convince herself that she certainly _wasn't_ taking the train so often because she felt comfortable in the girl's presence.

One day, Yuuka was just about to leave her office when someone called out for her. “Hey, Yuuka!” It was her friend and coworker Saito Fuyuka, who had attended university together with her and then applied for a job at the company Yuuka's father had. Fuyuka jogged after Yuuka to catch up with her. “Are you done with work now?”

A bit surprised, Yuuka nodded. “Yes, I'm just about to head home. Why?”

“Great timing, then. How about you don't go home just yet?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

A grin spread on Fuyuka’s lips. “Suzumoto’s coming to pick us up in a bit, and then we'll take you out to a club. Your birthday was two days ago and you didn't celebrate it yet, right?”

She was right. On her birthday, Yuuka had drowned herself in work like she always did. She'd barely even taken the time to accept the congratulations and presents from her coworkers and then locked herself in her office again. But Yuuka didn't think that she needed a grand party. While it was nice of Fuyuka to think of her like that, Yuuka actually just wanted to go home.

As if she was reading her mind (or maybe Yuuka's face just showed what she was thinking very clearly), Fuyuka elbowed her friend. “Come on, you need a break. You've been looking tired lately, and besides, don't you always say that you want to be free from your family when you're not working? _And_ ,” she added when she saw Yuuka opening her mouth, “don't worry, I checked your schedule. You don't really have any important meetings tomorrow. There's nothing keeping you from getting smashed tonight.”

Yuuka sighed, realizing that she had no chance. “Fine, fine, I'll come along. But I'm not _getting smashed_ , Fuu-chan.”

Fuyuka laughed. “Say that again later. But, I knew you'd come around. You just don't get to go out often enough to refuse this. By the way… Oda Nana and Shii-chan are coming along, too.” Then, Fuyuka checked the clock hanging on the wall. “Oh, they should be here by now. Let's go.”

Because they were the last people to leave the office, Yuuka first switched off all the lights and locked the doors—but then, she was finally ready to leave.

Suzumoto’s car was already waiting for them outside—a van that she'd recently bought, since her friends had made her their ‘designated driver’ for times when they needed to get somewhere with more than two people. “Oh, so you succeeded,” Suzumoto grinned at Fuyuka. “Seems like it was a good idea to leave Yuuka to you.”

“Of course I succeeded,” Fuyuka huffed playfully, guiding Yuuka to the passenger seat before taking her own seat next to Oda on the back seat. “I can be very convincing.”

Yuuka sat down and pulled the door closed, clinging onto it when Suzumoto immediately started driving as soon as she'd heard the sound of the door closing. “Where are we going?”

“That's a surprise,” Shiori told her, leaning forward a bit. “Hey Miyu, can you maybe… not treat this like some kind of race?”

“But we're a bit late,” Suzumoto gestured at the clock of her car, which indeed showed a time that was nearly ten minutes later than what the four of them had agreed on—but she obediently stepped down on the brake and slowed her driving when she noticed Shiori giving her a glare.

After fifteen minutes of driving, they reached the red-light district, and Yuuka turned visibly pale. “Okay, guys, if you're really taking me to this kind of place…”

Oda Nana started laughing loudly. “Hey, I never knew you had such a dirty mind! Of course we're not, that seemed like a bit too much, considering that we want you to have fun.”

Even after that reassurance, Yuuka was still a bit skeptical, but she decided to believe her friends. Indeed, the place Suzumoto stopped the car in front of was not a brothel or strip club, like she had feared, but a hostess club. That wasn't exactly _that_ much better, but at least the people entertaining them would wear clothes, Yuuka told herself.

Fuyuka basically dragged her out of the car and into the building, as if she knew that Yuuka was considering running away. She told the bouncer that she'd booked a private room for four people and two hostesses, and they were led to said room.

Only a few minutes later, the two hostesses Fuyuka had talked about came in—and Yuuka's eyes widened slightly when she recognized one of them. In front of her stood the girl from the train, wearing a sparkling black dress, glittering make-up, and a beautiful ornament in her short hair. Yuuka opened her mouth to say something, but the girl quickly gestured for her to be quiet; Yuuka gave her a hesitant nod, which made the girl smile.

Of course, Fuyuka, who was sitting next to Yuuka had to notice their brief interaction. “Oh, do you two know each other?”

“Ah, no,” Yuuka said quickly. “We don't. This is our first meeting.”

Meanwhile, the hostesses were introducing themselves. “Welcome,” the girl from the train said as she moved to sit between Yuuka and Fuyuka. “It's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Chloe.”

“Are you European?” The question had left Yuuka's lips before she'd even been able to think about it.

The girl chuckled and shook her head. “This must be your first time coming to a place like this. We don't use our real names here, so Chloe is the one I picked when I started working.”

Slowly, Yuuka nodded in understanding. She felt a bit embarrassed because the girl had seen through her so quickly, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

The other hostess introduced herself as ‘Pon,’ which momentarily made Yuuka wonder who had picked that name for her, and then sat down between Oda Nana and Suzumoto. Oda immediately stared at Pon with heart eyes while Suzumoto obviously looked jealous.

The two hostesses poured their guests drinks and engaged in some light chatter with their guests, although Yuuka was clearly trying not to give away too much information about herself. Eventually, Fuyuka clapped her hands once, getting everyone’s attention. “Since we’re here for Yuuka’s birthday party, why don’t we sing for her?”

Yuuka shook her head, a bit embarrassed. “Ah, you don’t need to do that…”

“Oh, I think we should,” Chloe stabbed her in the back, smiling. “You deserve it, Sugai-san.”

A small sigh left Yuuka’s lips when she saw her friends nodding profusely. “Fine then…”

As they sang _Happy_ _Birthday_ for her, the voice she could hear the clearest was Chloe’s since the girl sat right next to her. There was a huge smile on Chloe’s face, as if she was really enjoying this, and for a moment, Yuuka couldn’t help but think that this smile was very precious and beautiful.

As the evening progressed, Yuuka noticed that Chloe didn’t touch her glass to drink even once. Fuyuka and Oda were the ones who had emptied the most glasses by now (although it wasn’t like they were completely drunk just yet). Suzumoto had drunk two or three glasses (Yuuka hadn’t exactly been able to keep up with that since Suzumoto was sitting the furthest from her), and Shiori still had her second glass standing in front of her, just like Yuuka herself.

Of course, Yuuka figured that hostesses weren’t supposed to drink too much because they had many guests throughout the evening and it wouldn’t be very nice if they ended up completely drunk. But even Pon had allowed Oda to coax her into drinking two glasses of light alcohol, while Chloe hadn’t even touched her first one.

“So… you don’t like drinking very much, do you?” Yuuka asked the girl sitting next to her, although she assumed she knew the answer to that already.

An expression of regret hushed across Chloe’s face, but with Fuyuka sitting at her other side, the only reply she gave was, “No, I’m not really a fan of alcohol.” After all, out of all the people in this room, Yuuka was the only one who had seen her in her school uniform and who probably knew that she wasn’t an adult yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“I see… well, neither am I.” Yuuka gave her a somewhat awkward smile. “It’s just that the others expected me to _get_ _smashed_ tonight, so… I suppose if I don’t drink at least a little, they’ll force me anyways.”

Chloe laughed briefly. “Oh right, there are people like that.” Then, she fell quiet for a bit. Until now, she’d been actively participating in or even initiating conversations with the others, but it seemed like Yuuka’s question had struck a nerve and made her think of something she didn’t like.

When Shiori suggested that maybe they should leave because it was getting late, Chloe leaned over to Yuuka a little shyly. “Say, Sugai-san… would you consider coming back here?”

“Eh? Why that?”

A weak smile spread on Chloe’s lips, much unlike the one that Yuuka had considered so precious earlier. “Ah… I guess you never seemed like someone who’d like this kind of place, to begin with. Sorry for making weird assumptions—”

“No, don’t worry,” Yuuka said hurriedly. “I mean… yes, I’m not very used to going to places like this, but… can’t we talk when we’re on the train together?”

“Ah… that’s a bad idea. You know, for people like me, we really have to separate our work from our private lives. And even though I kinda… well, whatever. What I’m saying is, I can’t let you see the real me just like that.” She smiled a bit apologetically.

Yuuka nodded slightly; she could understand that. She had already thought that introducing herself as _Sugai-san_ was more info than she could afford giving away, but judging by her reaction (or her lack thereof), Chloe didn’t know anything about the Sugai family—and if Pon had heard anything, she didn’t let it on either. “Alright… in that case, maybe I’ll come here again.”

Chloe’s expression lit up immediately. “That’s great to hear. Just tell the bouncer I invited you.”

“Oh, what are you two talking about~?” Fuyuka interrupted their conversation, her voice a bit louder than necessary. “Don’t tell me you’re getting along better than you’re supposed to…”

“We’re not,” Yuuka and Chloe said almost simultaneously.

“Eh, but you were mentioning something about a train, right? Don’t tell me you know each other after all—”

“We should really leave now,” Yuuka cut in, getting up and starting to drag the somewhat-drunk Fuyuka over to the door. “Chloe-san, Pon-san, thank you. I had a good time tonight.”

Pon bowed silently, a small smile on her lips that seemed a little relieved (from what Yuuka had noticed of it, Oda had been pestering her quite a bit, especially as she got more drunk), and Chloe gave Yuuka a bright smile. Then, Shiori as one of the two women who had drunk the least declared that she was going to drive everyone home, just to make sure that they really got home safely and without being arrested.

Once she got home, Yuuka quietly made her way to her room and went to bed, the image of Chloe’s smile still fresh in her mind.


End file.
